A Cristmas wish
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: A story about usagi and mamoru falling in love. It's christmas time again and Motoki is throwing his anual christmas party, and usagi is in her usual giddy spirits. Mamoru however never changes, but maybe a golden haired angel can set his moods straight f


Christmas wish  
  
Great it's christmas time, Mamoru exclaimed sarcastically and sat down at the counter of the cafe. Mottoki gave Mamoru a your pathetic' look and slid a cup of hot cocoa to him from across the counter.   
  
no problem. answered Motoki and went back to his work. soon Usagi came bounding in the door. oh great' thought Mamoru.  
Hi Motoki! She said smiling.  
Hey Usagi seems you've gotten into the Christmas spirit already Mamoru groaned at the word. Usagi noticed and looked at him worriedly.  
yup! hey,Mamoru? are you ok?   
why do you care Odongo.  
'cause you're my friend, she said softly and looked at him sympathetically. he looked up at her for a moment, appreciating what she had just said then looked back down.  
go away odongo attamma.  
she said and began to walk away. I was just trying to be nice, But it seams thats to much to ask.   
Motoki shook his head in disbelief.  
you blew it. he said and Mamoru rolled his eyes.  
Usagi looked around for a moment and finally spotted her four friends minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei standing over by the sailor v game. Mina was playing and racking up points quickly while the other three stood hovering over her cheering as she went.  
Hey guys! Usagi said cheerfully as she walked up to them.   
Finally Usagi! sheesh it took you long enough why do you always have to be late!?  
Yada yada yada. shut up for once will ya! I have and excuse and a good one too, Makoto And Ami looked at each other with skeptical looks.  
Really I do! Usagi shouted defensively.   
Fine! then what's your amazing excuse? Rei asked snobbishly. Usagi rolled her eyes at Rei and began to talk.  
Ok. I had to pick up... she paused and pulled something out of her purse. she spoke triumphantly and held up five tickets. Their eyes lit up.  
Are those__? Rei began.  
Yup! tickets to the 3 Lights concert! Usagi squealed. Mina became unzombified and joined the living again.  
What?!?! What did you say! 3LIGHTS!!!?!??  
I can't believe you got them! Lita exclaimed excitedly.  
Neither can I but I did!   
Oh My God this is going to be cool. what should I where? C'mon guys we've got to go shopping! Minako Said putting on one of her silly superstar poses. without warning she grabbed Usagi and Makoto's hands and practically dragged them out of the arcade leaving Ami and Rei following behind with sweat drops on their far heads.   
Usagi said quickly just before Minako dragged her out the door. Both Mamoru and Motoki smirked.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Mamoru walked through the snow, trudged through the snow is more like. His shoulders were slumped. He couldn't help but be depressed around the Christmas season. He couldn't stand to look up at all those happy faces. Those little kids peering into shop windows and hoping to get this or that under the tree. The little boys and girls chattering away happily while holding their mother or fathers hand. Seeing a loving couple holding hands, gazing happily into one another's eyes. Stealing a kiss when they thought no one was looking. While he was all alone. Without a loving word from anyone.  
A tear slid down one of his cheeks, he hastily wiped it away. He wouldn't cry, not if he could help it. He approached the bench in the park and just sat there thinking. Thinking about how he was going to get through the season. And evan more because his emotions were going on a fritz. he sat there thinking, just thinking, about her. He wanted desperately to get Usagi to like him but, when he tried to be nice to her, he would just freeze up, and say some rude remark. He just didn't know anymore!  
Yes, he knew he was not very caring. Just look at how he treated Her! But he atleast had someone to yell at. Someone that paid attention to him. but not the kind of attention he wanted. espsecialy from her. He just tried to get her to notice him!! to like him. to love him the way he truly loved her, though he didn't show it.  
Around this season when everyone was so happy, with Christmas Spirit, it Made him feel his loneliness even more. He never had a mother who's lap he could climb onto, or a father to play with, or a bed to climb into if he had a bad dream, when he was little. He just needed someone to love him. But apparently he was destined to be alone without anyone ever.  
He scolded himself bitterly, why was he dwelling on these problems in the first place? He was supposed to move on. He sighed this is exactly why he hated the Christmas season. It brought back all of the horrid memories of his so called childhood. One without a family, a home, or love. He sighed again and watched his breath turn to frost in the bitter cold winter air. he sat there listening quietly to his surroundings. He heard the laughter of a group of girls, probably having a snowball fight, enjoying the winter weather. he heard one very distinct laugh. one that belonged to Usagi. he looked up to try and find her friendly face evan if it wasn't meant for him. instead of spotting her he was greeted with a big snowball right smack dab in the middle of his face. he new right away that Usagi had thrown it for as soon as it hit him he heard her begin to laugh her cute childish giggle more than before. he wiped the snow from his face and opened his eyes and saw Usagi staring at him shaking her head, smiling widely, and laughing silently. he could see her shoulders shaking from laughing so hard. he couldn't help but smile after seeing her happy face and having it actually be meant for him.   
why are you just sitting around!? Its the first snow of the season! enjy it! C'mon, come play please!?!?! she put on her best puppy dog face. his face broke into a smile and he began to laugh.  
What's so funny! she asked faking an angry attitude.  
he replied simply still laughing and dodged a snowball that she threw at him for the comment. she threw another one and this time it hit him full fledge in the face again.   
You've got good aim. he said and stood up and grabbed some snow off the bench making a snow ball. he was about to throw it but then he got hit again with one of her snowballs causing him to drop the one in his hand.  
you are going to be sorry! he teased playfully and shot from his spot in the snow and chased after her with a snowball in hand. she yelped and ran, or at least tried to run through the foot of snow on the ground. she looked back a few times to see that he was gaining on her so she quickened her pace. since she couldn't run very well through the snow,she tripped and fell crashing into the snow. Mamoru went to her side.  
You ok? he asked her grinning widely.  
she nodded her cheeks red from the coldness and panting after running in the snow trying to get out of reach of mamoru's snow ball.   
he said then shoved the snowball in her face. he got up and dashed away and hid behind a tree. Usagi sat there stunned not knowing what had just happened. Mamoru watched her from behind the tree. he couldn't help but smile. so full of innocence and she can always make people smile. the greatest gift anyone could receive from her is a smile. a smile so genuine and pure.   
Oh my God! she finally said and started to laugh hard and fell back into the snow. She noticed mamoru watching her from behind the tree and picked up a snow ball. she stood up and threw it hard at his head. he ducked it and threw one back at her. soon they were into another huge snowball fight.(A.N. or maybe flirt Fight?^.~) They threw snowballs at each other non stop. back and forth back and forth back and forth the snowballs flew every once and a while hitting their targets.  
I surrender! Usagi said as she burst out laughing at she got hit with three snowballs on her face.   
you are pathetic. Mamoru said teasingly.  
So are you! she said playfully and shoved him, he stumbled back and fell to the ground and they both burst out laughing.  
Minako called interrupting their laughter. Usagi! C'mon! Usagi rolled her eyes and ignored minako's shouts.  
You know, you should be happy more often you're much more fun to hang around with.  
Yeah, I know it's just hard though especially around this season, his smiled faded. it brings back to many horrible child hood memories.  
she looked at him a bit oddly.  
What do you mean?  
well its not like I had abusive parents or something like that it was that, well, He couldn't bring himself to finnish his sentence.  
What? you can tell me can't you?  
he looked at her and noticed the caring look on her face. he began to speak but was interrupted.  
Usagi!!! C'mon! we've gotta go! Minako shouted again.  
Usagi rolled her eyes,we can talk later. she said softly. He shook his head in agreement.  
I guess I'll see you later? Usagi Said dropping hints.  
he responded and smiled. She smiled back, one of her pure, genuine smiles. Mamoru could swear his heart skipped a beat.   
she said softly and blew a kiss as walked away watching him from the corner of her eye. he's really nice when he wants to be I guess.' She thought and blushed a little and ran ahead to join her friends.  
did you have fun? Rei asked slyly.  
she answered simply like it was nothing interesting.  
Minako accused.  
Was not! she said defensively.  
Was too!  
Was not!  
was too!  
Was NOT!  
WAS TOO!  
WAS NOT WAS NOT WAS NOT! she shouted at minako who began to laugh.  
Why make such a big deal out of it if you weren't. huh? Makoto pointed out. Usagi opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again.  
You like him! Ami joined in the squabble.  
Do not! she shot back.  
You love him! Makoto teased  
No way! never! Usagi squeaked getting a bit miffed. the five of then continued on like this until they all got home.  
Maybe at the time, Usagi didn't know it, But she actually did love Mamoru, and time would soon bring the too together.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Mamoru stood up and watched her walk away, he saw her blow him a kiss and a smile crept accross his face. He sighed slightly.   
And If you could always be that nice to her maybe she would like you! he scolded himself.  
still can't catch her yet huh? Motoki said taking mamoru by surprise.  
I swear you're taking lessons from your sister! Mamoru spoke. Motoki chuckled at the comment  
Did you blow it again?  
NO. I just don't want to scare her away.  
Smart choice. I mean after all the years of teasing and stuff it would be kinda strange to have your worst enemy be like, I love you,' all of the sudden. Heck I'd be scared by that.  
oh gee your helpful.  
I know. I know. You know what? I think, she likes you too, but has been pushed away by your taunting.  
You think so?  
I know so.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Later on Usagi sat on the sofa of her apartment sketching one of her latest designs. Considering the fact she wanted to be a designer when she finished college, she would draw sketches in her free time. She was drawing a black turtle neck t-shirt with slits cutting the sleeves in half and the sides of the shirt, laced and scrunched like a pair of cargo pants. She was in the middle of he sketch when the phone rang.  
she spoke into the receiver when she picked it up.  
Hi honey! spoke her mother on the other end.  
Hey mom! I can't wait to see you guys at Christmas! how is every one?   
were all fine. Shingo is enjoying school, he's coming in on friday. Shingo had been at a special boarding school for the arts of acting and music for 4 years now. He would write but they never got to see him much except for the holidays. Your father and I have been great everything been quiet lately, nothing to interesting. what about you dear?  
Me? oh nothing I was able to get the tickets to the concert I wanted so my friends and I are going to the concert on sunday. Besides that? everything else is the same, plane and boring.  
oh, that sounds fun. well the reason I was calling was to tell you that there was a change of plans. your uncle Richard has invited us to go to sweden with him for Christmas I wanted to know if you'd be able to come?  
How long would we be gone?  
well we would leave on monday the 29 and come back on january 12.  
OH no! I'm really sorry mom but I couldn't possibly. on The 7th I have an interview with a really big designer company that's considering hiring me! and then classes start again on the 13th I'd be totally jet lagged! it just wouldn't work! I'm so sorry! she said beginning to whimper and whine when she spoke.  
Oh. Honey I'm sorry, could you come to dinner on saturday perhaps??  
yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world.  
great! see you soon.  
yeah, love you mom.  
love you too honey, bye.  
she said then hung up the phone. she let out a big sigh of disappointment.  
what happened? asked Minako and sat down next to Usagi.   
Minako and Usagi had been tight pals since high school and were rooming together for college, splitting the cost of rent.  
Usagi answered solemnly.  
Well there is obviously something wrong cause' all the sudden you're depressed and the only time I've seen you get that way was when Seiya dumped you the night before the senior prom and you didn't have a date.  
well my family is going away for about 2 weeks for Christmas and I can't go for various reasons, and my brother is coming in and I haven't seen him since last year's Christmas.  
That stinks on ice.  
yeah, it does.   
maybe you can get Mamoru to cheer you up! Minako teased.  
What??? are you still dwelling on that?  
oh come on are you completely blind? when the two of you aren't fighting he's completely drooling over you!  
Oh come on!  
trust me on this! I am Minako Aino, goddess of love, am never wrong about these things, you guys were made for each other!  
You disgust me!  
Oh c'mon Usagi! I know you like him too! she said tauntingly.  
what? but, but, how?!  
I told you, I just do!  
What ever.  
Uh hu? you just keep telling your self that Usagi, you do that.  
Ok I will!  
You love him! she began to tease again.  
No i don't  
You love him A Lot!  
  
You wanna kiss him!  
  
You wanna hug him!  
NO NO NO! don't go any further Minako i'm warning you!  
Do you admit it?  
  
ok then suit your self. You wanna Touch him! you wanna make l___  
Don't go there Minako! that's just wrong!  
Yeah well when it was you and seiya it wasn't! she shot back.  
how do you know!  
The little fly told me.   
And who might that be?  
Someone she said and left it at that.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
The next few days went smoothly. she got to see her family, including her brother at saturday nights dinner. They went to the concert and had a blast! They would go to the arcade often, but every time they would be there Mamoru would always come soon after or would already be there. It just seamed kinda odd.   
Soon it was Christmas Eve. They were all at Mottoki and Lizz's (A.N. lizz is his sister) Christmas party, talking and hanging around. most of her friends had dates already except minako but she and mottoki began to become a bit friendlier at the party. Usagi wandered away from her group of friends and onto the balcony. she stood there for a moment gazing at the fresh snow covered ground the shifted her gaze up to the star and moon lit sky. she didn't know why, but the snow and night sky especialythe moon, just seamed to calm her. (A.N. I added some of the T.V show/Manga concepts but she isn't actually sailor moon or serenity.) She stood there for a few more minutes alone, her creamy white crushed velvet dress sparkled in the moon light. The dress was short and showed off her pale skinned legs which glistened in the light. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered like the stars and her soft silvery blonde hair shimmered like the milky way. she was quite a sight to see. That's probably why when Mamoru walked out onto the porch, he stopped dead in his tracks for a moment.   
He soon came out of his trance and walked forward.  
Aren't you cold out here all by your self? He asked taking her by surprise. She flicked her head around to see Mamoru's soft gaze meet hers.  
It's a bit chilly I guess. She responded and smiled a flirtatious, quirky smile and turned back around. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.  
Is that better? he whispered to her. She didn't answer she just turned her head, looked him straight in the eye, and smiled, a warm and loving smile. One that he had been longing to receive form her. She broke the gaze and leaned back into his arms. She continued to look up at the night sky. She felt happy and secure when she was with him, it just seemed right.  
The sky is so beautiful tonight. he said breaking the silence.  
Mmhmm. I don't think i've never sean so many stars at once.  
Me neither. you know what else is beautiful?  
  
he told her softly then pulled a package out of his pocket, wrapped in gold wrapping paper with red and green ribbon.   
Open it. he said and handed it to her. She opened the package carefully, untying the ribbon first,then ripping the tape holding the edges of the paper together then unfolding the paper, revealing a blue velvet box with the words marks jewelry, her favorite jewelry store, Written in gold lettering on top. she opened the box and there was a small piece of folded loose leaf paper. she opened it and almost died and went to heaven when she read what it said.  
Dear Usagi,  
I'm just going to plain out say it,   
I love you.  
I love you more than anything else in the world! And I'm sorry for any tears and anger I may have caused, because, I really didn't know how to deal with my feelings at the time, And I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me.  
Merry Christmas,  
Love,  
Mamoru.  
As she read the letter, her eyes filled with tears. not tears of anger or sadness, but of love and joy.  
She looked at the box again and gasped. inside the box was something that she had been longing for ever since she saw it in the store window. It was a gold and diamond moon pendent on a gold ball chain.  
do you like it? he asked her.  
I love it! She exclaimed, her voice filled with joy. he smiled and took the chain out from its box. he laid the chain on her neck and clasped it in the back. She put her hand over the pendent and held it for a moment then turned to him.   
Do you mean what you wrote?  
every last word, he said softly and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.  
I love you, he said once more and kissed her lovingly on the lips.  
I love you too, she whispered when they parted and returned the kiss.   
When they came back into the room Minako pulled Usagi aside.  
  
So, what?  
Oh c'mon do you think were all blind?  
  
Maybe they are but i'm not, I saw you kiss him!  
Shh! be quiet Minako! She looked around nervously to make sure no on heard them talking.  
Do you admit it now?  
  
what is it that you admit?  
I love him, I honestly do, And I'm not hiding it any more!  
Good, Now lets go have some fun! Minako said, and they both walked off laughing.  
____________________________________________________  
Did you like it??? yes? no? please tell me what you think?  
MoonieB2003@aol.com   
  
  
  
  



End file.
